


04. Bugs

by strangeera



Series: Blew It [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs, the internet, first kisses and the graveyard. mixed up and weird, 2 hot. sterek high school au. vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	04. Bugs

The distorted TV image of me slumped against the wall on his bed in his dark bedroom, a poster on the wall that says Just Fucking Do It with the NIKE logo dripping black ooze that I don’t know, fills me with intense dread; like seventeen empty diet fanta orange cans everywhere and two then three of his wet beautiful fingers seriously thrashing my gushing asshole and the warm vacant pressure between my legs and the warm flat palm against my flat shuddering stomach and the sharp blunt fingers inside my body makes me feel like my insides are falling out, but also reminds me of something. Something inaccessible - from before, but I can’t remember. Like maybe this is it. Like maybe this is all there is.

 

I’m wearing a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt with a huge unnecessary neon green logo on it like I really want people to know, you know, black chino shorts with the edges turned up and brandless basic gray boxers around my ankles, my hard dick leaking and throbbing in the warm air, wet with sweat and come and Stiles’ spit that smells like weed because my dick was just in Stiles’ mouth jesus fucking christ, and Stiles is wearing a dark blue t-shirt that says Big Fucking Deal and a weirdly apprehensive smile that makes me want to just kiss his mouth forever and ever and tell him over and over how I

 

Hairy knuckles grazing my butt. White light - it’s already over.

 

There’s a heatwave in Beacon Hills that feels kind of mystical in its intensity and we’re laying on graves that look like beds in the old graveyard behind Stiles’ house and the watchful gazes of the seriously creepy stone angels hovering above the tombstones we’re getting high only make me feel guilty and weird. The graveyard is so warm I’m wet all over, still transfixed on the space between Stiles’ open legs where I can trace the outline of his semi-hard dick through the tight black jeans shorts with the frayed edges and Burger King stains. He hands me the joint, says something about “bugs fucking” that I only kind of understand but I don’t really want to get high tonight, I’m too agitated and horny to really do anything but stare and fantasise feebly so I lift the joint to my lips, inhaling and exhaling instantly but he’s too high already and doesn’t notice. That’s okay. I zone out, thinking about cybering with him:

 

cnnct 2 server and it’s raining and one hand on the mouse and one hand on my 2hot2handle dick and on the computer screen Stiles’ hard stomach and a hand around a dick but there’s no sound because Stiles’ mic is broken so he’s typing absently with one hand and the words on the screen say: 2ogh baby you knw it fuck fuck i@, m gonna dcum show me y0ur moyuth fuckckv and so I bend down so he can see my mouth on the screen and the words say: jeaus fuckib chrissyssdttt and the mouth on the screen turns into a smile and

 

He’s laughing at something he just said, sunburned all over and I’m imagining pushing my fingers into the hot red flesh, tracing white patterns and words into his skin that will never fade like “mine” and “wow” and he’s staring at me now, hazy in the dripping heat – he always does this. As the smile I like so much fades, he says softly, cold: “do you think I’m cool?” All I can think about is

 

kissing him but it’s all mixed up and weird, 2 hot.

 

“Yes,” I ch0ke, and he says, smiling, “you’re cool too, man. I mean. You’re okay.”


End file.
